Falling In Love With You
by Kajune
Summary: -6918- Everyone plans to buy gifts for their girlfriends, and Hibari thinks that annoying.


**Title **: Falling In Love With You

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance

**Summary** : -6918- Everyone plans to buy gifts for their girlfriends, and Hibari thinks that annoying.

---

Today's Valentine's day.

Not doubt the weak herbivores will give chocolates and red roses to their girlfriends. Like Sawada Tsunayoshi will buy some sweets for Sasagawa Kyoko, whom he started dating a few weeks ago. Yamamoto Takeshi will buy candy of some sort for Kurokawa Hana. Gokudera Hayato will buy _something _for Miura Haru. Rokudo Mukuro will make something romantic for Chrome Dokuro. And Lambo will get something delicious for I-Pin.

All of them, are dating.

How disgusting.

Hibari Kyoya couldn't care less on how things were going to go out for them on this romantic day. A day he dislikes very much. Students usually come to school as pairs, not all of them, but most of those weak herbivores would have their girlfriend hold them around their right arm. As if they're going to a dance within a ball. Well, if anything goes too out of order, Hibari will bite them _all _to death.

Some students have bought perfume for their crush, whom spry it on themselves, sending out an irratating smell for the head perfect. It gave him a similar headache as the smell of Sakura. So, he got Kusakabe to take care of them while he left the school.

Upon walking along the streets, Hibari spotted Mukuro and Chrome infront of a candy shop. They were exchanging gifts. Mukuro was giving Chrome a beautiful red rose, while she was giving him a small box of chocolate. Somehow this sight made Hibari feel...Jelous?

No, that was impossible. Jelously was one of the feelings that he, Hibari Kyoya, will never feel.

But as he watched the 2 smile at each other, as if they were in love, Hibari's temper grew suddenly. He felt like hurting that one-eyed Japanese girl until she ran away. But why he felt like doing that the most he did not know. All he knew was, he wasn't going to just stand there staring at them forever. So, he left the scene before he was ever spotted.

Soon he began to hear his name being called.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

He looked up to find Hibird flapping his wings and flying towards him. Hibari just allowed the yellow bird to land on his right shoulder, as he continued to walk without any destination.

---

It was 20 minutes later when Hibari finally arrived back at his school. He sat at his desk with his feet on the table with the most uneasy look on his face.

Not only did he feel somehow jelous of the 2 Kokuyo students, Hibari also kept thinking about how they were, what were they doing, what was Mukuro planning to do with her next. He had been thinking these things ever since Hibird landed on his shoulder and sat there for a few seconds. The bird is now singing the Namimori anthem on the rail of the school's rooftop, since he is expecting to see Hibari come up anytime soon.

But Hibari does not feel like going outside yet, so he remains wondering about, why the hell is he thinking about Mukuro and his girlfriend, Chrome?

Hibari fails to find the answer, but instead, he starts to have a strange feeling in his stomach, the minute he pictures Mukuro's smilling face. That smile that he showed to Chrome infront of that candy shop. It was an unusual feeling, and Hibari wanted it to go away. He covered his stomach with his right hand as he was preparing to get up.

He was feeling sick, as in, wanting to throw up.

Mukuro. Mukuro, was in his head now. He can only think of that Italian teenager. Image after image, of the person and his smile. So sick he feels from seeing it. But his mind won't obey his orders, so, he falls face down onto the sofa. His upper half is now on the sofa while is lower half isn't.

Just what is going on with him anyway?

He does have suggestions on what might be the cause. But he can't be sure. Or, he doesn't want to admit that...

He's in love.

With a GUY!? Especially Rokudo Mukuro. That filthy stinking illusionist!

Hibari rather bite him to death than to do anything that involves the older male. Just when did Hibari start feeling this? Today? All of a sudden?? Why? How??

Questions crowd the perfect's head until he hears the front door to the office being knocked.

"Kyo-san, is everything alright?"

Kusakabe. Hibari hopes he has given the smelly herbivores a good punichment.

Hibari tries his best to get on his feet and walk towards the door, as if nothing happened. He succeeds in doing so, but for how long, he doesn't know. When he opens the door he finds Kusakabe standing alone, before him. His own 2 eyes look up at the taller male to warm him up a little.

In case whatever he has to say, gets Hibari, pissed off.

Kusakabe in hails deepily before informing his leader about something he has to say, which is...

"I saw Hibird chirp the Namimori anthem on the school's rooftop, repeatively. As if he is waiting for..." Before he could finish, Hibari shut the door.

Inside, he is lying agents the door while feeling extremely unwell. He bends down until his ass lands on the floor, and both of his hands touch his stomach. Just the word 'repeatively', was enough to remind about how many times he has been thinking of Mukuro, causing him, to think about Mukuro. Resulting in him being unable to hold himself together.

He now, starts to see visions, or imaginations created not by his own will, but by his own mind and heart.

The visions appear, as fantasys. Between him and...Mukuro!?

The male illusionist appears above him in one vision, smilling, and also, naked!? He comes down for Hibari, and then, the vision changes to another, where Mukuro is in the snow, and he turns, to face him, and smiles. The visions change endlessly, causing Hibari to moan out of his will.

He doesn't understand.

Why? Why is he constantly thinking about this male?? The male, he hates the most, in this world.

He can see, and almost, feel Mukuro touching his sexual parts. God, he can't stand it.

But deep down in his heart, he wants more!

Hibari sits there with his back agents the door while trying to prevent Kusakabe who's probably still outside from hearing his voice.

The second-in-command still remains outside as Hibari expected, but all he can hear is small sounds, that are even quieter than a whisper. Kusakabe suggests it's Hibari moaning, but he refuses to believe that. So, he tries to walk off the crazy thought. Leaving Hibari, who heard his footsteps, let out a bit more of his voice.

---

When school was over, Hibari left as quick as possible to be away from any student that might use some perfume. Seeing Hibari's pace, Kusakabe brought down a few perfects to deal with anyone who carries perfume on their way out of the school. Kyoko was found with a heart-shaped bottle, that Tsuna bought for her.

Tsuna _had_ to take the blame for that.

Meanwhile, Hibari was walking along the streets again until he spotted _him_ again.

Mukuro.

But this time, he was alone, with a heart-shaped box of chocolates. He was smilling at it, as if he was imagining how Chrome's reaction would be in recieving it. Hibari hid behind a wall as he spyed on the illusionist.

Just seeing him, especially alone, was making Hibari feel sick again. God, how he hated this feeling. He hated it more when it made him stroke himself while sitting on the sofa.

In Hibari's point of view, Mukuro seems somehow very attractive, and handsome. Just seeing him that way is also causing Hibari to...

What? His pants, feel a bit tight?? No, impossible.

Since he is, Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari tries to shake off the thought of Mukuro being charming, before resuming his spying, on what seems to be someone who was going to walk away soon. Seeing this, Hibari fled the scene, as well as Mukuro.

All this, was nuts. But when Hibari's mind and heart were going agents him, he had no choice but to go with it. In some parts. Like what happened in the office.

Hibari thought deeply on how could all of this happen. Causing him to picture the scene of when Mukuro was standing infront of a candy shop with Chrome. Dam, he felt jelous. More than before too.

He also felt, upset, to see them together. As if he would ever be upset. He wasn't going to go with the fact that he was in love you know.

But because of him being so deep in thoughts, Hibari did not notice quick enough about a boy on his skate board, heading right towards him, in fast speed. When Hibari turned and saw him, he realized what he had gotten himself into and there was no way out unless he allowed himself to get hit.

However, before the boy _did_ hit him, someone grabbed him from behind and threw both of them fowards and out of the way. Leaving the boy to skate pass them, unharmed. Much to his mother's relief.

When Hibari looked behind himself to see who it was, he was shocked. Very, shocked.

Since it was Mukuro, who had saved him. From behind hit by a kid.

Mukuro smiled at him with both pity and relief. But that wasn't what made Hibari not glare back at him, it was the fact that he and Mukuro were so darn close and he had just been saved, by whom he had somehow fallen in love with. Mukuro soon got up and brushed his clothes before offering Hibari a hand up. Hibari hesitantly reached for that hand until he realized that if he played sentimental, his secreat may come out. So, he pulled his hand back and got up on his own.

He wanted to confess before leaving. But his pride won't let him do that. So, he said...

"Go away, herbivore."

"Oya oya," Mukuro said. " Is that how you say 'thank you' when someone saves you from emberassment?" He asks, but Hibari refuses to answer.

Instead, he continues to walk towards the direction he came, but was suddenly stopped when Mukuro grabbed him by the arm.

"Don't walk away from someone when they ask you a question." Mukuro states.

"And why's that?" Hibari asks, looking back at the illusionist. With his features showing hardly any emotion at all.

"It's rude." Mukuro answered.

"I don't care." Hibari was about to continuing walking, until Mukuro pulled back harder.

"I won't let you go until you answer a simple question."

"..." Hibari stayed silent.

"Why won't you answer me?" Mukuro asked, while walking over to the front of Hibari.

"..."

"Hibari?"

"..."

"Fine. If you play like this then I shall take control of that boy and get him to run you over, right, this, instant." Mukuro was about to walk away from Hibari, he would of succeeded if Hibari did not grab him by the arm.

"Don't!" Mukuro turned round, to find Hibari's features showing more concern than they have ever shown.

"Oh? Then answer me." Mukuro said, giving Hibari a slight shiver up the spine.

What Hibari fears most right now is his secreat. The secreat about falling in love with Mukuro. No matter how many times he denys it, there is too much evidence proving that he is, indeed, in love with this person, who must already love Chrome.

"..."

"I do not like playing games like this, especially when I have an appointment. So, be nice, and answer me." Mukuro demanded. Causing Hibari to feel more uncomfortable than ever.

Speaking of Chrome, is Mukuro feeling the same for her. He couldn't just ask either of them, or his secreat will be revealed.

Hibari's fear in having his feelings been known, results in 2 passionate eyes, that surprise Mukuro. When Hibari realizes what he has just let his face show, he shakes his head, and glares the most deadly glare he can.

"Oh? What was that? You seem to show eyes like Chrome, when I accepted her as my girlfriend." Mukuro said.

"So?" Hibari managed to ask, since his mind was begining to create more, M rated fantasys in his head.

"Are you, seeing me as someone you love?"

Hibari froze at the question. Did he just say 'love'? To him, personally!? No, Hibari can not think sex. Not again. Not when...Oh dear, his pants are getting tight. Hibari is unable to pull himself together, resulting in his knees bending and him heading for the ground. Mukuro becomes shocked and follows him in concern. Hibari wishes he didn't just do that.

"Are you alright, Hibari?" He asks.

And since when did he care?

"Leave." Hibari said, without looking up at the illusionist's, concerned eyes.

"Huh?"

"Leave me. Leave me be."

"Why?" Mukuro asks.

"I said leave!" Hibari shouts. But loud enough for just the 2 to hear. Mukuro sees the perfect's face, and finds it blushing pink, and his eyes, showing such lust, unlike anyone he has ever known.

What is going on with him?

"No." Mukuro says.

"What?"

"I said, no."

"Don't you have a girlfriend to attend to?" Hibari says, even though if Mukuro said 'yes', he would feel pain in his heart.

"She can wait, besides, it isn't everyday I find Namimori's strongest student looking so...So passionate."

Passionate? Did he say passionate!? Oh no, Hibari can't, take it. He's going to break!

"I, can't take it." Hibari says faintly. "You must leave." He demands, with his face looking down.

"What have I done..." Before he finishes, he is cut off.

"I said leave!" He's burst. His body, feels warm, his cheeks, are red. He can't, refuse his heart's desire, anymore.

Mukuro finally begins to stand up, in fear of not being able to help Hibari. But before he is more than 6 inches off the ground, Hibari pulls him in for a kiss. The eyes of the Mist Guardian widen in shock, as he feels such warm sensation touch his lips. Harder and harder, does Hibari make their lips press. Mukuro, doesn't understand one bit why Hibari just took his first kiss.

He was planning to offer that to his precious Chrome.

And because he has feelings for her, he pushes Hibari off of him, causing the Cloud Guardian to look surprised and dissapointed.

"What are you doing!? Why'd you kiss me!??" Hibari didn't like the angered look on Mukuro's face. He didn't like it one bit.

Maybe, they were never meant to be. So why did he fall in love with him!? As a, punichment? What, what got him into this??

Hibari was unable answer Mukuro's question, instead, his features showed sadness, because his heart, believes that Mukuro will never love him. So, he surprises Mukuro for a few seconds before running to the opposite direct. The one which he did not come from.

Who knew what Mukuro did right after that, but one things for sure, Hibari's heart is broken.

---

It was the evening, and Hibari was crying in bed.

He felt so betrayed, hurt, and ruined. His mind kept making thoughts that say Mukuro and Chrome are having sex, laughing joyfully with each other, dancing. Things that can drive someone in love mad. His mind made him believe in so many ways how those 2 were meant to be, and how much he was out of the frame. Including how much Mukuro hates him, especially for the kiss.

As he cried the pillow wet, Hibird began pecking on his window. Hibari looked up in relief and tried his best in opening the window for his only trust-worthy friend, before closing it. Hibari was about to resume his sorrow moment if he did not notice a note attached to Hibird's tiny leg. Hibari untied it and read it. It said...

_To Hibari Kyoya_

_I hope you are having a good time with your date._

_You seemed unhappy and a bit upset when I saw you. _

_I wish nothing bad went between, you and your love._

_From Rokudo Mukuro_

The minute Hibari finished reading this, the minute he felt like making that person understand.

THAT HE DOESN'T HAVE A DATE!!!

Despite all the attempts of not allowing Mukuro to know the truth, Hibari did a bold move. He got a new piece of paper and made it the same size as the one Mukuro sent, and wrote...

_I love you, you bastard!_

He tied it to Hibird's leg, opened the window, and let it fly back to Mukuro. After closing the window, Hibari went back crying out all of his tears on the pillow.

Not long later, Hibari heard the sound of his front door being opened at the tip of his ear, and less than 5 seconds later, did the door to his bedroom quickly opened. Hibari immediantly reacted by looking up at whoever did this, and saw Mukuro, with a desparate look on his face. But he only saw that view for a second, because the illusionist suddenly charged at him and forced their lips to meet.

Hibari was shocked.

He also wanted to push Mukuro off, so he could get some answers. But, shockingly, Mukuro began unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt.

Hibari could only think of one reason.

Mukuro was going to have sex with him.

His pants immediantly became tight at the thought, and at the same time, Mukuro was half way to the last button.

Hibari wanted Mukuro to let go.

He wanted him to explain himself.

And yet, he wanted to hold the older male agents his body and kiss him even harder.

He wanted to be Mukuro's in everyway and he wanted to be entered so quickly!

Resulting in, him giving Mukuro entrance into his mouth.

The fight between their togues was fierce. Hibari drooled as one tried to be dominate. But Hibari gave in when Mukuro snatched one of his hands into the perfect's pants. Hibari moaned when he was touched. And as he was being stroked, he heard, the person he loves' voice, in his head.

'I knew you were spying on me when I was alone outside the candy store. I knew you were there. I also found out that you were spying on me and Chrome, when the tip of my ear heard the sound of your little bird, calling your name. That's why, that's why I stood there smilling with the heart-shaped box of chocolate, because I knew you were there. That's why I was able to save you, because I began to follow you soon after you walked away. It didn't take me long at all to find out that you were jelous of us. I thought it was because you had a girlfriend, and you 2 weren't having a good time. So you spyed on me alone to see how do I keep a relationship well. When you blushed pink and then red, I thought you were emotionally disturbed, due to your love not loving you back. But when, when you wrote back to me saying you love me, I couldn't take it. So, I ran here to make love to you. My precious Kyoya."

Mukuro parted their at the end of his very long confession. He was exhausted, and Hibari was so darn shocked. The sound of panting was soon replaced by Hibari's words, finally asking...

"What about Chrome?"

Mukuro did not answer immediantly, infact, he took time thinking before answering. Hibari feard he was going to lie. He feard that he was going to cheat on him.

"I, have noticed that Ken likes Chrome, ever since they began living together. But I myself enjoyed her company, and she was blind about his intrest in her. So, I took her, and had her as my girlfriend. Chikusa knew that Ken liked her too, so he will understand, if I tell him that I'll allow Ken a chance to bond with Chrome, and say that I'm alone. Even though, I now have you." Mukuro explained, with a smile.

All Hibari did was reach up and touched Mukuro's left cheek, before asking...

"Are you telling the truth?"

As a response, Mukuro touched Hibari's right hand and smiled passionately, with sparkling eyes that drove Hibari crazy, before saying...

"Every word, my love."

The conversation ended by both of Hibari's hands forcively pulling Mukuro down towards him, for another mouth-watering make out.

---

Later...

Hibari held his lover close to his body, as he moaned to each movement Mukuro did within him. Such sensation. It all felt so so good. Better than a dream, or an imagination. He, he never wants this moment to end. Neither does Mukuro, who has earlier confessed that he, had never kissed anyone in his life except Hibari. Causing the Cloud Guardian go all out and want more, more of Mukuro.

The same goes for the Mist Guardian.

The moment ended however, but sensationally romantic. Much to Hibari's delight.

The 2 panted for air, and when having enough to breathe properly, Mukuro slowly exited Hibari, and laid himself next to his lovely skylark. Before, cuddling him, as he does so too, give him one lovely kiss, and watch him as he sleeps. Before doing the same as well.

---

Conclusion : Hibari Kyoya now finds Valentine's Day, the best day of his life.

---

**End**


End file.
